Otros Estandartes
by Alevice
Summary: Hermione tiene una vida llena de satisfacciones, marcada por la muerte de Ron decide irse de viaje. Sin embargo, alguien irrumpe en su vida y la desordena, involucrandola en lo que parece ser otra gran batalla.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios, la trama si, si lo disfrutan dejen comentarios. A. **

**Capitulo 1**

Miró un reloj digital en una tienda, eran recien las 11 de la mañana de un jueves– tengo mucho tiempo aún – se dijo. Del ministerio les habian dado el día libre en conmemoracion del aniversario de la batalla donde Voldemort había muerto, aquella en la que habia perdido a Ron, 4 años atrás. El solo recuerdo la sobrecogía: _como había encontrado su cadaver en un pasillo de Hogwarts, una mano sosteniendo su varita, los ojos idos, la cara desfigurada, un hilo de sangre saliendo de su_ boca... sintió un escalofrío y en su garganta se ahogó un sollozo. Abrazandose, caminó hacia el parque, buscó una banca cerca de un encino y se sentó. Tenía una buena vista del parque, sus senderos, las estriadas secoyas... y tenía mucho tiempo y ningún plan para agotarlo.

Pensó en sus posibilidades y decidió que quería viajar, no un viaje largo, algo por el día, o tal vez podía tomarse el fin de semana, enviar una lechuza a su jefe y pedir permiso para faltar mañana... Y así lo hizo.

Se levantó de la banca, y con un fuerte ¡CRAC! Abandonó la plaza.

Se apareció a unos metros de su departamento, camino unos metros, entró al edificio – Buenos días Eric – dijo al portero quien saludó inclinando su cabeza siguiendola con la mirada. Ella sonrió en el interior, sabia que la miraba y eso no la incomodaba, habia que reconocerlo: Era inteligente y de trato afable, tenia una figura envidiable, vestía inmaculadamente, había recogido su cabello castaño en un elegante moño, trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de la Magia lo cual le dejaba una suculenta cantidad de dinero en su cámara en Gringotts, había hecho inversiones en la Banca Muggle, había sido nombrada en El Profeta en diversas ocaciones y en una de ellas se encontraba el el puesto 11 de las 100 personas mas influyentes del mundo mágico... y más aún, estaba soltera "sigue intentandolo Eric" se dijo con una risita mientras subía el asensor a la última planta.

Ya arriba, entró en su casa, dejó su bolso en una mesita en el hall, y fué al escritorio a escribir la carta.

Sacó una pluma, tinta y un perganimo. Leónidas Stratopulos era su jefe, nariz recta, ojos profundos y una inteligencia digna de los dioses, sumado a eso, tenía la sensibilidad de un gatito y así escribió:

**Querido Leo:**

** Todo esto del aniversario de la batalla me tiene muy sensible, ya sabes... por lo de Ron. Te agradecería que me permitieras tomarme el día libre mañana, para ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza y mi corazon. **

** Por cierto, adelanté el informe sobre lo que debes presentar en dos semanas más, está sobre tu escritorio.**

** Espero que consideres mi solicitud, un abrazo**

** H.**

Leyó la carta, había hecho bien en no mencionar lo del informe de los giratiempos, ya que podían intervenir las cartas y luego el Departamento de Misterios no sería tan misterioso.

Conforme, enrolló la carta y buscó a su lechuza Ambar, le amarró la carta y abrió la ventana – regresa pronto – le dijo acariciandole una pata. La vió alejarse en el cielo.

Sólo fué interrumpida por el crujir de su estómago, así que se dirigió a la cocina y con una manzana en la mano, se dirigió a su biblioteca a seguir leyendo su ultima edicion de Runas Antiguas: Significados Ancestrales de Miranda Tompson.

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca cuando llegó Ambar con la carta de respuesta, desató la carta y dejó a la lechuza en la jaula, la carta decía:

**Querida Hermione:**

** No sabes cuanto peso me sacas de encima con lo del informe, siempre un paso más adelante que yo.**

** Con respecto a mañana, tómate el tiempo que necesites.**

** Un abrazo**

** L.**

Satisfecha, Hermione dejó su libro y fué a guadar la carta cuando muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez. Por la ventana entró el patronus de un zorro plateado y con una voz suave que no pudo reconocer, éste dijo: "ya viene, escondelo" o eso Hermione creyó escuchar porque Ambar revolotió en su jaula haciendola caer y llenando de plumas, comida y excremento el suelo, para peor, cuando se inclinó para recoger el desastre y a su lechuza... tocaron la puerta y no un toque de puerta normal, la estaban golpeando fuerte.

- Ya, esto es extraño – dijo. Sacó su varita y caminó a la puerta, que seguía siendo golpeada.

- ¡Quién está ahí! - gritó.

- Abre de una vez, Granger... por favor – dijo una voz – una voz pastosa que tiempo atrás le decía Granger... o sangre sucia – pensó con espanto.

Abrió la puerta y ahi estaba, Draco Malfoy, con la tunica razgada y manchada de sangre, el pelo alborotado y los ojos llenos de... ¿miedo? Se quedó mirando al rubio y éste se desmayó en la entrada, sin antes decir: Hermione...


	2. Chapter 2

_Abrió la puerta y ahi estaba, Draco Malfoy, con la tunica razgada y manchada de sangre, el pelo alborotado y los ojos llenos de... ¿miedo? Se quedó mirando al rubio y éste se desmayó en la entrada, sin antes decir: Hermione..._

**Capitulo 2**

No lo dudó, murmuró _Mobilicorpus_ y dirigó a Malfoy rapidamente hasta su habitación, depositandolo en la cama.

Tenía mucho que hacer. Como fuese, Malfoy la había metido en un gran problema, lo sabía.

Caminó a la puerta de entrada, aún abierta... y el piso lleno de sangre. _Evanesco._ No habian personas en el pasillo, pero aun asi decidió conjurar los hechizos protectores de los viejos tiempos de batalla: _Salvio Hexia, Protego Totallum... _- solo por precaución se tranquilizó. Recordó a Moody y su Alerta Permanente. Miró el Chivatoscopio en la repisa pero no vió nada.

Cerró la puerta, tenía que ver que tan grave estaba Malfoy. Caminó a la despensa, tomo pocion limpia-heridas y pocion para calmar los dolores y volvió a habitación y ahi estaba, sudoroso e inconciente. Se acercó nerviosay con cuidado comenzó a desvestir al rubio hasta exponer sus heridas. Tensó su rostro cuando descubrió los profundos cortes en el pecho, brazos, espalda y rostro de Malfoy. _Accio Dictamo!_ Con sumo cuidado, aplicó las pociones en el cuerpo del chico.

Aplicó gotas en las heridas poco profundas de su cara y brazos pero en los otros cortes conjuró hechizos que sabía funcionarían mejor y lo vendó.

- Y ahora qué – se dijo. Y comenzó a temblar, había pasado tiempo de la ultima vez que tuvo que limpiar heridas y vendar cortes.

Fué a la cocina y puso a calentar agua para tomar un té. Luego de haber tomado la segunda taza y haberse calmado fué a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de Polvos Flu y de rodillas frente al fuego dijo fuerte y claro: Casa de la Familia Potter y metió la cabeza al fuego.

Y ahi estaba, en la Chimenea de los Potter, en su sala de estar, veía el sillon rojo, una mesa de centro, un bar, un par de juguetes de niño, una foto de Harry, Ron y ella en la pared...

- ¡Hermione! ¿que haces ahi? ¡Me asustaste en grande! - dijo Ginny cuando apareció por la puerta de la cocina con la varita en alto.

- Lo-lo siento Ginny, ¿está Harry por ahi? Debo hablar con él urgente – le dijo. Y sin dudar, Ginny desapareció por las escaleras, la chica sabía que si Hermione hubiera querido hablar con Harry, sólo debía mandar una lechuza, o aparecerse en la chimenea, pero ¿medio cuerpo en la Red Flu? Esto era importante. - ¿Harry, cariño? - dijo Ginny a lo lejos. Silencio. Pasos en la escalera.

- Hermione – dijo Harry – Qué ha sucedido.

Ella le contó lo sucedido, el patronus, los golpes en la puerta, un Malfoy en su habitación inconciente... era todo tan extraño. Harry era jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores, si algo había pasado, él debía saberlo.

- Ésto es intrigante, la semana pasada me informaron que viejos mortifagos habían tenido una reunión en Malfoy Manor, los dejamos porque hay libre derecho de reunirse y no había evidencia de nada, sin embargo... ¿Malfoy siendo atacado? Tomaré medidas en el cuartel, pondremos a alguien a vigilar a Lucius y sus amigos – dijo Harry con autoridad – En cuanto a su hijo... mantenlo oculto como te dijo el patronus.

Al ver la expresion de horror de Hermione, Harry dijo:

- Acudió a ti, porque no quería ser descubierto, eres la última persona a la que pediría ayuda, es astuto.

- Tienes razon Harry – dijo hermione a su pesar. - será mejor que regrese con él, puede haber despertado, adios Harry, adios Ginny. Vió como ellos se despedían con la mano y todo se volvió borroso. Estaba de nuevo en su departamento.

Caminó de vuelta a su habitación pensando que tal vez Malfoy había despertado, pero ahi estaba, aun inconciente tumbado en la cama. Se acercó al él y tocó su mano, estaba helada, asi que lo tapó. Volvió a la biblioteca asimilando la idea de que ese día no saldría de viaje.

Mucho mas tarde por la noche, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, mirando la televisión muggle. Se había puesto un pijama de seda verde agua y una bata, tenía el pelo suelto y mojado, estaba descalza. Con el trabajo de la oficina, no habia tenido tiempo para ver television, estaba concentrada viendo un programa de historia cuando sintió pasos detrás de ella. Inmediatamente tomó su varita y apuntó en la dirección de los pasos, encontrando a un Malfoy maltrecho con una mano levantada en son de paz.

- Malfoy- dijo la chica bajando la varita – me asustaste y me debes unas cuantas explicaciones – le recordó.

- Tranquila, Granger – dijo el chico – desperté y quería orinar, luego van las explicaciones – dijo tranquilamente.

- La puerta contigua a mi habitación – dijo ella y vió como el chico se alejaba rengeando al baño.

Hermione fué a la cocina, puso agua a calentar y comenzó a preparar una cena ligera para el chico. Si el chico era Draco Malfoy, pero ella era una gryffindor y tenía humanidad.

Escuchó que Malfoy salía del baño y le llamó a la cocina

- Por aquí Malfoy, la cena sale en 2 minutos

El rubio se sentó en la mesa y la observó con curiosidad mientras ella se movía con la varita conjurando platos, servicios y olla que se revolvían sola. Tenía un buen cuerpo, no era como la recordaba, ahora su cabello mojado caía delicadamente en su espalda pequeña y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata a la rodilla color ambar... quien sabe que tenía puesto debajo. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando un plato de consomé de pollo habia sido servido frente a él.

- Bien Malfoy, ahora explicame, ¿Vino? – dijo ella sirviendo dos copas de vino sin esperar respuesta.

Malfoy la miró desconfiado, no era como la recordaba, la sabelotodo ahora tenía... personalidad una atractiva personalidad... !_Contrólate Draco, es una Sangre Impura!_

- ¿Y bien? - dijo ella, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos nuevamente – ¿algo que quieras compartir? ¿cómo resultaste tan gravemente herido? Por ejemplo

Y recordó...

- Mi pa... Lucius, él me atacó – dijo él contrariado.

- Con calma – le tranquilizó Hermione.

- Está bien Granger, te lo contaré todo, pero debes jurarme que me ayudarás.

- Está bien – dijo Hermione con decisión.

- Lucius quiere vengar a Voldemort, cree que despues del Señor Oscuro, él era el segundo a bordo, está reuniendo a los antiguos mortifagos y planea atacar al ministerio la proxima semana... - dijo Malfoy con la mirada perdida en el plato de consomé – Yo estaba espiando su reunión, con Pansy y ésta resvaló al suelo – cerró los ojos – distrajo a mi padre lo suficiente como para poder enviarte un patronus, lo siento Granger, pero teniamos acordado que acudiría a ti si algo pasaba, junto a ti no me buscarán... - miró a la castaña amargamente - luego de eso mi padre levantó la varita y yo corrí para poner a Pansy a salvo pero él fué mas rapido y la mató, me torturó y recuerdo mucho dolor – carraspeo – cuando ya pensaron que estaba muerto me dejaron botado ahi mismo y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me aparecí acá y bueno, ya sabes el resto, miró a Hermione quien ya se había terminado la copa de vino y le miraba espantada.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Malfoy mirando a Hermione - ¡Granger dime algo!

- ¿Qué día de la proxima semana tu padre piensa atacar al Ministerio? - preguntó Hermione pensativa, por dentro estaba realmente aterrada, ella no quería pelear de nuevo, perder amigos, de nuevo.

- Lunes, a medio día – contestó.

- Muy bien Malfoy, tenemos como maximo tres días para detener a tu padre de comenzar otra guerra – dijo ella calmadamente – termina tu cena y bebe el vino – vamos a ir a informar al Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores que la seguridad del Mundo Mágico está en peligro. Y terminado eso, se levantó para cambiarse ropa dejando a un Malfoy solo en la cocina.


	3. Chapter 3

_- Muy bien Malfoy, tenemos como maximo tres días para detener a tu padre de comenzar otra guerra – dijo ella calmadamente – termina tu cena y bebe el vino – vamos a ir a informar al Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores que la seguridad del Mundo Mágico está en peligro. Y terminado eso, se levantó para cambiarse ropa dejando a un Malfoy solo en la cocina._

**Capitulo 3**

Regreso a su habitacion y cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en ella y lloró. No. No quería otra guerra, otra batalla, otras muertes. Lloró por largos minutos hasta que una voz amortiguada del otro lado de la puerta habló

- ¿Granger estás bien?

- S-si, lo estoy, salgo de inmediato – dijo aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Ropa" se dijo.

Entró al vestidor y buscó ropa muggle, jeans, botas, sweater y un abrigo rojo fuego. Secó su pelo y lo recogió en la nuca, lavó su cara y maquilló suavemente sus ojos. Y salió de la habitación.

Malfoy había terminado la cena y estaba apollado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, meditando. Hermione pensó que a pesar de lo demacrado que estaba y de haber sido torturado hace unas horas atrás, era realmente atractivo y tenía... presencia. Siguió observando al rubio hasta que se percató que éste tambien la observaba.

- ¿has terminado? - preguntó

- Si – dijo Hermione, no sabiendo si hablaba de vestirse o de estar mirandolo, asi que prefirió cambiar de tema elegantemente – estaba pensando, que tu ropa está manchada de sangre y no tengo ropa de hombre en mi departamento, pero de seguro a Harry no le molestará si te pones una tunica de él...

- Granger, no hay tiempo de hacerle visitas a Potter, tenemos que ir donde el Jefe... - dijo Malfoy, y cayó en cuenta – el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores es Potter – y su rostro hizo una mueca – siempre Potter.

Hermione hizo oidos sordos al último comentario y se dirigió a la chimenea invitando a Malfoy ambos dijeron ¡Casa de la Familia Potter!

Y ahi estaban, en la sala de estar de Potter y la chica Weasley "Quien lo diría" pensó Malfoy, jamas se hubiera imaginado una situacion similar: él, Draco Malfoy, en la casa de Potter, contandole informacion clasificada, para juntos, salvar el Mundo de los Magos. Ja.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Harry dandole un abrazo se volvió hacia el rubio – Malfoy – dijo harry y le tendió la mano.

- Harry, Malfoy tiene informacion importante que quiere compartir contigo – dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Draco. Éste con una mueca en la boca, asintió.

- Muy bien, tomen asiento, ponganse comodos – Dijo Harry amablemente – Cuentame Malfoy

Draco relató su vivencia a Harry, sin hacer contacto visual, en parte por la conmoción de revivir todo el calvario en su cabeza, pero tambien por tener que hablar civilizadamente con Potter. Es decir, era Potter, el cara rajada, y él, Draco estaba confiandole información para prevenir una gran batalla en la cual seguramente muchos magos y muggles resultarían heridos... "en los viejos tiempos eso le hubiese sacado una sonrisa" se dijo, sin embargo, en esta batalla hiba a estar en el bando correcto.

- ...Por lo tanto, Harry, tenemos 3 días para averiguar, rescubrir y reducir la célula disidente – dijo Hermione cerrando el discurso de Draco.

- Ya veo – dijo Harry pensativo – es bastante grave, gracias por venir a conversar conmigo hoy y no mañana – le dijo sinceramente a ambos – así ganamos tiempo. Avisaré al Ministerio y al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ellos se encargarán de todo - una pausa – mantendremos el contacto, mientras tanto Malfoy, debes ceñirte a tu plan y quedarte en casa de Hermione.

Malfoy hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cara y luego se dedicó a mirar un punto fijo en la pared.

Hermione por su parte, no estaba segura si le agradaba o no la compañía del rubio. A pesar del estrés de la situación, no la había insultado mayormente y se había comportado como un ser humano las pocas horas que habia estado con él... incluso sensible. Sin embargo, "era Malfoy" se decía. Un Malfoy que tuvo el suficiente cerebro para elaborar un plan que funcionase...

- Realmente fué un gran plan – dijo Hermione mirando al suelo, derrotada.

Por suerte no vió como Draco curvaba levemente hacia arriba la comisura de sus labios por el cumplido.

Hermione se levantó del sillón dispuesta a regresar al departamento, miró a Malfoy con la ropa llena de sangre y recordó lo de la túnica.

- Harry, de casualidad ¿serías tan amable de darle una túnica a Malfoy? Su ropa está manchada con...

- Si, no hay problema – dijo éste, miró a Malfoy – a menos que tu no...

- Adelante Potter, no esperarás que me aparezca en la tienda de Madame Malkin ahora que mi padre piensa que estoy muerto ¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta Harry subió por las escaleras y bajo luego con un juego de tres tunicas, tres pantalones de tela y tres camisas. Malfoy lo miró y murmuró un inaudible "gracias".

Harry, sin decir nada los acompañó a la chimenea y los observó marchar.

Ya de vuelta en el departamento, Hermione miró el reloj de pared que marcaba la 1 de la madrugada, se dirigió a la cocina... para dilatar la incomoda situación ¿Donde hiban a dormir si en el departamento solo había una cama... matrimonial? "Tonta" se dijo, sabía que debía haber comprado un departamento con habitación de invitados, pero lo encontró demasiado grande para ella que vivia sola, nunca hubiese imaginado que se encontraría en una situacion como esa y menos con Malfoy.

En la cocina, hechizó los platos sucios para que se lavasen, sacó la basura, limpió el mesón y... ya no podía dilatarlo más lo había pensado y optado por una decisión.

- Malfoy – dijo insegura, éste la miraba desde que habían llegado, con una sonrisa de un lado en los labios, como eschuchando todo lo que su mente decía.

- Puedo dormir en tu sofá si te sientes incómoda – dijo comprensivo

- Con respecto a eso, Malfoy, estaba pensando – se calló un momento para mirar a otro lado – no me molestaría que duermas a un lado en mi cama, despues de todos, somos adultos y no hormonales adolescentes... es decir, hay una cama y bueno... el sillon no es tan cómodo y tu estas mal herido... - se volvió a mirar al rubio, y éste ya había desaparecido hacia la habitación – Idiota – bufó.

Hermione entró en el baño, nunca pensó que Malfoy accediera a compartir cama con ella, de hecho, estaba preparada para recibir un insulto del tipo "no duermo con sangres sucias" o "no gracias, se me puede pegar lo impuro" pero ahi estaba, a minutos de dormir junto a Draco Malfoy "Dormir, claro" dijo una voz en su cabeza "¡Claro que voy a dormir, no va a pasar nada entre esa serpiente y yo!". Molesta con su subconciente traicionero tomo una ducha rapida, se puso el pijama verde agua, tomo un respiro para darse valor y salió del baño con dirección a su cama y ahi estaba, acurrucado sobre un costado con el rostro hacia la parte interna de la cama, el torso desnudo, dormitando.

Se acercó sigilosamente queriendo no despertarlo pero cuando se sentó en la cama para poder meterse en ella, algo la sobresaltó.

- Bonito pijama, Granger – dijo Malfoy con voz seductora sacando un brazo de debajo de la cama y acomodandolo detrás de su cabeza – me gusta el verde.

Hermione turbada por el comentario, que no sabía si había sido un alago o una incitación a algo más optó por decirle:

- Gracias Malfoy, por cierto, con qué estás durmiendo tu, porque tengo un pantalon grande que puede que...

- Yo no uso pijama, Granger – dijo Malfoy con una ceja levantada, como si fuese obvio.

_Oh, calmate Hermione_

- Bueno, si así lo prefieres tu – dijo turbada – duerme Malfoy, mañana es un largo día.

- Buenas noches, Granger – escuchó

Ya acostada en la cama, dandole la espalda al rubio, se relajó, estaba cansada, había sido un largo día, sentía frustacion, porque ella quería realmente irse de viaje para olvidar... nunca pensó que su día iba a terminar con Draco Malfoy, desnudo, en su cama en la madrugada... cosas que pasan dijo, podré contarlo cuando sea mayor... si sobrevivo. Y se durmió.

Del otro lado de la cama, Draco se revolvía inquieto, se habia quedado dormido no porque quisiera sino porque estaba muy cansado, había sido torturado brutalmente y los crucio pasan la cuenta.

_- Pansy ven – susurró_

_- no draco, ciñete al plan – susurró ella con decisión_

_- Señorita Parkinson, que sorpresa... por qué no me acompaña a dar un paseo y así me cuenta ¡por que estaba espiandonos! ¡Habla niña! ¡Crucio!_

_- ¡NOOO!_

_- Draco, hijo, que haces aquí... anda, alejate de la chica, ¡nos ha traicionado! Draco, ¡sueltala! ¡Draco Malfoy, soy tu padre y...!_

_- ¡Tu no eres mi padre te has vuelto un desquiciado!_

_- Avada kedavra_

_- ¡NOOOOOOO!_

- ¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! Draco despierta es una pesadilla

Draco abrió los ojos, la miró asustado. Hermione tenía una mano en su hombro y estaba arrodillada en la cama.

- Malfoy estabas teniendo una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir, aun es de noche – dijo ella, metiendose nuevamente en la cama.

- No creo que pueda dormir otra vez – dijo Malfoy - me he desvelado.

- Yo aún tengo sueño – dijo Hermione acostada de espaldas cerrando los ojos

Aun le latía el corazón, no estaba acostumbrada a despertar un con grito por la noche, intentó volver a dormir.

Pero escuchaba la respiracion preocupada de Malfoy, no sabía como reconfortarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y se solucionaría el "arranque psicótico" de su padre... asi que muy cuidadosamente, arrastró su mano izquierda por entre las sabanas y se topó con la mano del rubio, se quedó quieta, esperando que la echara de su lado o que apartara la mano, sin embargo, no pasó nada, por lo que Hermione tomó su mano y así pudieron dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, sus cuerpos se habían acomodado uno con el otro, Hermione descanzaba sobre su costado izquierdo y Draco estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella con una mano en su cintura.

Hermione sintió la luz del medio día en sus parpados, no quería despertar, estaba tan comoda, poco a poco recordó que había pasado el día anterior y tomo conciencia de la mano que rodeaba su cintura. Abrió levemente los ojos y vio pelo rubio, parpados blancos, labios delgados, pomulos altos, un menton cuadrado, y un aroma realmente seductor. Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos cuando recoró que estaba desnudo...

Se movió levemente a la orilla de la cama intentando no despertar el rubio, pero como la tenía sujeta por la cintura no logró mucho, asi que, simplemente, se levantó de la cama. Y mientras se envolvía en la bata, desde la cama una voz:

- Buenos días, Granger – dijo Malfoy con voz ronca – me traerás desayuno a la cama, supongo.

- Buenos días, Malfoy – dijo titubeante, por lo visto el chico no se había dado cuenta que, minutos antes, habian estado peligrosamente cerca – el desayuno estará en la cocina, así como yo – dijo y salió de la habitación.

En la cocina, preparó café, jugo de naranja y leche, no sabía que era lo que desyunaba normalmente Malfoy, así que preparó la mesa con una gran variedad de comida para cubrir todas las opciones: huevos con tocino, waffles, panqueques, mermeladas, cereales y yogurt. Se sentó a esperar al rubio, leyendo El Profeta, cuando una noticia la sobresaltó

_**ESCAPE DE PRISIONEROS DE AZKABAN **_

_**Escaparon 223 prisioneros, entre ellos, ladrones, asesinos y antiguos mortifagos**_

_Durante la madrugada de hoy, se nos informó que hubo un motin en las dependencias de la prisión de Azkaban de la cual escaparon un total de 223 prisioneros. El Ministro de Magia, dice en su declaración oficial que no saben con certeza que motivó el escape en masa, ni como lograron escapar – sin dejar rastro – 223 prisioneron, pero se presume que tuvieron ayuda del exterior proporcionandoles trasladores. _

_El Ministro tambien señala que ya ha puesto en alerta a los Primeros Ministros Muggle de las naciones cercanas porque se cree que los profugos puedan escapar de Inglaterra..._

Malfoy había aparecido en la cocina, con una de las tenidas que Harry le había pasado: pantalón gris de tela y camisa blanca, desabrochada en los botones del cuello.

- Tan temprano y leyendo. Granger ¿Buenas nuevas? - preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa irónica.

- No tan buenas, mira – dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a la burla del chico le entregó el periódico.

Malfoy leyó la reseña mientras bebía un vaso de leche – era de esperar, lo del lunes va a ser algo grande – dijo.

Hermione se estremeció.

Malfoy Observó la mesa llena de comida, y sonrió, le encantaban los panqueques.

Tomaron desayuno en silencio.

Hermione hizo desaparecer la comida y ordenó la loza a que se lave en el fregadero, de espaldas a Malfoy, pensaba en que iba a hacer para sobrevivir el día con él en la misma pieza "era mucho mejor cuando estaba inconciente, no tengo tema de conversación con él, sin mencionar lo incomoda que em hace sentir." se dijo. Pero el rubio tenía otros planes en mente, había despertado con una gran erección y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto y bueno, Granger no estaba nada de mal y en algo tenía que ocuparse ese día. Se acercó a la espalda de Hermione y dijo en el cuello:

- Estaba muy rico... el desayuno, Granger – posó sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- No hay de que, Malfoy – dijo hermione con actitud inperturbable, que permaneció así incluso cuando sintió que una mano le apartaba el cabello del cuello para tener un mejor acceso y besarlo.

Hermione se dió vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el rubio – ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? - dijo aguda

- ¿yo? Esperaba que me lo preguntaras, para poder decirte que pretendo besarte y luego llevarte a la cama y pasar gran parte de la tarde ahí – dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa en un lado de la boca.


	4. Chapter 4

_¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? - dijo aguda_

_- ¿yo? Esperaba que me lo preguntaras, para poder decirte que pretendo besarte y luego llevarte a la cama y pasar gran parte de la tarde ahí – dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa en un lado de la boca._

**Capitulo 4**

_oh!_

Hace ya tiempo, Hermione no era la sabelotodo mojigata que todos habían conocido. La guerra la había cambiado, así como la muerte de Ron y otros de sus amigos. Seguía siendo dulce, amable y cariñosa, sin embargo, si se ponían dificil con ella, esta vez no saldría corriendo al baño como en Hogwarts. En cuatro años había formado carácter y personalidad, había escalado en la piramide social, no tan solo del mundo mágico sino que también del mundo muggle, por tanto, sabía como jugar.

Alargó la mano al rostro de Malfoy perfilando sus razgos, hasta que por fin dijo:

- Así que... quieres besarme – estrechó la distancia de sus cuerpos – llevarme a la cama y... - acercó sus labios al cuello del rubio – y hacerme el amor por horas? Vas a tener que esforzarte más para lograrlo, querido hurón, porque a mi no me cazas tan facil – dijo a centimetros del lobulo de la oreja del chico y dandole dos palmaditas en el rostro, abandonó la cocina, dejandolo desconcertado.

"Realmente es una fiera" pensó.

Mas tarde, Hermione estaba sumida en la lectura de Runas Antiguas: Significados Ancestrales, cuando Malfoy la interrumpió

- Estoy realmente aburrido, Granger – dijo el chico, apollado en el marco de la puerta.

- Hay un televisor y una radio adentro, puedes ocuparlas – le dijo sin mirar – el control está en la mesita.

Draco no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba hablando Hermione, pero no podía dejarse en evidencia, más aún luego de haber sido humillado de tal forma en la cocina, así que se dirgió hasta lo primero que encontró que tuviese ganas de llamarse televisor y eso fué: un microondas.

Oprimió botones y esperó... algo, cualquier cosa, hasta que el artefacto emitió un timbre agudo que lo asustó. No le pareció para nada divertido, pero lo hizo unas cuantas veces por si algo cambiaba. Así estuvo media hora, sintiendose muggle, uno muy tonto.

Escuchó pasos y oprimió más botones.

Hermione llegó a la cocina riendo.

- Tu televisor se ve tremendamente interesante – dijo con calma Malfoy – pero en realidad no me entretiene para nada.

Hermione seguía riendo, Draco nunca la había escuchado reir, y era una risa preciosa, de esas que contagian a cualquiera, por lo que le sonrió. Se veía preciosa, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas bajas negras también, una polera roja ajustada al cuerpo y sobre ella un chaleco de hilo gris abierto adelante.

- ¡Malfoy! - le dijo tomando su mano y llevandolo a la sala de estar e indicandole el artefacto – ¡el televisor está ahí!

- Bueno... nunca había visto uno y pensé que era una especie de "arte contemporaneo muggle" ya sabes, una "gran caja negra" - intentó excusarse haciendo reir más a la chica.

Hermione, tomando el control de la mesita, le hizo sentar en el sofá y dijo:

- Malfoy, te presento un televisor, se prende así – oprimió un boton del "control" - cambias los canales así y el volumen así, tienes 200 canales, juega.

Ella volvió a la biblioteca pero regresó con el libro en las manos, se sentó junto a Draco, de otro extremo del sillon y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

Draco realmente estaba a su pesar, desconcertado. El televisor era divertido, tenía carreras de caballos, musica, peliculas, noticieros y documentales con teorías muggles que lo hacían reir, pero tambien tenía cosas realmente aburridas como el "futbol" y el "tenis" donde se usaban pelotas pero no volaban.

Un aleteo lo distrajo, había una lechuza en la ventana.

Hermione se acercó a ella y liberó el pergamino – es de harry dijo. Abrió la carta y leyó.

_Hermione:_

_ Si leíste El Profeta hoy por la mañana, te habrás enterado de lo que ocurrió en Azkaban, pero hay algo más que debes saber, que no fué dicho a los medios y que les concierne. Ayer, después de nuestra conversacion, me enteré – por una fuente que no puedo revelar – que se estaba desarrollando un motín en Azkaban. Movilizamos a toda la unidad de Aurores para poder detenerlos, matamos a decenas, y perdimos a muchos de los nuestros. Sin embargo, logramos apresar a 8 magos, entre los cuales está: Narcissa Malfoy. Ciertamente ella no estaba prisionera en Azkaban, pero al parecer formaba parte del plan de escape de los profugos. _

_Llegamos a las dependencias del Ministerio – por protocolo – le pedimos que entregara su varita, objetos de metal u otros objetos que llevara consigo, La Sra. Malfoy, accedió sin decil palabra, entregó su varita, sus anillos, una cadena de oro rosa, un trozo de papel y cuando se dispuso a quitarse los aros que llevaba... Realmente no sé como decirles esto de una forma sutil... La Sra. Malfoy mordió y tragó un aro. Intentamos detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, falleció un minuto después, de muerte cerebral, por la ingesta de una pildora de cianuro de potasio oculta en el "dije" del aro. _

_ Hermione, eso no es todo, el trozo de papel que ella llevaba consigo, era una carta... para Malfoy hijo. Por motivos de seguridad, no puedo revelar su contenido, por lo que Malfoy necesita venir al Ministerio. Ahora por favor, lean atentamente, hay un paquete en recepcion a nombre de Hermione, traiganlo y sigan las instrucciones. Suerte, los espero en el Ministerio. _

_ H.P._

_ PD: quemen despues de leer. _

Hermione miró con espanto a Malfoy, quien tenía una expresión de fría amargura. Ella tocó su hombro, en señal de pésame y dijo:

- Malfoy yo... - sentía mucha pena, quería decirle que todo saldría bien pero fué interrumpida – ve por el paquete Granger – dijo sacando su varita e incinerando la carta.

Y ella corrió con varita en mano escalera abajo. Cuando llegó a recepción, dijo seria:

- Eric, tienes una entrega que me pertenece

- Si, llegó hace unos minutos. Firme aquí – dijo Eric entregandole un recibo.

Firmó rapidamente, tomó el paquete y sin despedirse corrió hasta el asensor, que por suerte estaba vacío. Entró en él, pero cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando, una mano masculina con una varita en ella se coló por la entrada

- vaya, vaya – dijo el hombre en cuyo rostro surcaba una gran cicatriz en diagonal – tu debes ser la sangre sucia que...

Hermione aprovechó el momento, movió su varita y lo aturdió, conjuró unas cuerdas que lo atasen y lo hizo levitar para dejarlo oculto en el compartimiento que está sobre el asensor, y no se quedó tranquila, hasta que murmuró _obliviate._

Abandonó el asensor y corrió escaleras arriba al departamento, tocó dos veces – Malfoy soy yo – este abrió de inmediato

- Tardaste mucho – dijo secamente

- me entretuve desarmando a un mortifago que venía hacia aquí – dijo ella en el mismo tono – traje el paquete.

Era un paquete no muy grande, no tenía remitente, era café y estaba acolchado por dentro. En su interior contenía multiples cosas: dos frascos medianos que en su interior tenían una masa viscosa, Hermione reconoció que era poción Multijugos. También habían cuatro bolsas transparentes: las primeras dos contenían dos trozos de cabello de alguna persona, las dos restantes contenían varitas. En cada una de las bolsas se leía "HG" y "DM" respectivamente. Junto a ellas, estaban unas tarjetas de identificación de funcionarios del Ministerio de una tal "Beth Matthews" y un tal "Osmund Rickson". Y había una nota breve.

_Hermione: _

_ Beban y vistanse, hay un vehiculo a tres calles a la derecha de tu apartamento, te llevará hasta la entrada del Ministerio. Se te hará una pregunta y tendrás que responder. Confío en tu cerebro. _

_ H.P._

Hermione quemó la carta – Voy a preparar las pociones. Malfoy, tu puedes ir al vestidor, buscar tunicas negras para ambos y – le miró a los ojos – trae lo que hay dentro del baúl a los pies de mi cama – dijo ella.

Draco corrió a la habitación, se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, aún sin poder asimilar el contenido de la primera carta "Madre murió" se dijo. Se le aguaron los ojos mientras buscaba las tunicas. Pero toda emocion se detuvo cuando abrió el baúl y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Dentro de cofre, habían tres articulos: un bolso pequeño de fiesta que se notaba sospechosamente pesado y dos dagas con apariencia intimidante, estaban enfundadas y tenía correas para amarrar en los tobillos. Tomó todo y volvió a la sala de estar. Ahi se encontró con una rubia, alta y curvilinea que vestía como Hermione.

- Hola – le saludó la rubia – tomate la pocion que nos vamos.

Hermione tomó una de las dagas, el bolso y la tunica, se acomódó todo y esperó que a que Malfoy se transformara.

- Vamonos – dijo un hombre alto con razgos de medio oriente, pelo oscuro y barba.

Caminaron tres cuadras a la derecha y dieron con el vehiculo. Desde el interior bajaron la ventana del copiloto y una voz que Hermione reconoció de inmediato le dijo:

- "Para una mente bien organizada..." - Preguntó la voz, a lo que Hermione sin dudar y con lagrimas en los ojos respondió:

- "La muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura"

- Que esperan subanse – dijo Ginny – debemos apresurarnos.

En cuanto llegaron, Harry los esperaba en el Hall, caminaron en silencio por unos pasillos y entraron en una habitación abovedada, había una mesa de reuniones y sillas, se sentaron.

- Bien – dijo Harry mirando a Draco – en la habitacion contigua, está la Sra. Malfoy, por si quieres despedirte... y luego hablamos de la nota que te dejó.

- No quiero verla – Dijo Malfoy con decisión – ella tomó un camino, ya nada nos une.

Hermione miraba a un chico y al otro en medio del silencio hasta que se atrevió a decir:

- La carta, Harry...

- Si, tienes razon, aquí está – dijo él, y le entregó el trozo de papel a Malfoy. Éste, con una mueca de desagrado en los labios, tomó la carta y reconoció la pulcra letra de su madre, un poco mas desordenada que lo habitual:

_Draco: _

_ La guerra se ha desatado, POR FAVOR, procura estar del bando correcto esta vez, y mantenerte ahi. El ataque al Ministerio de la Magia es una pista falsa, Atacarán el sabado por la mañana en el Campo de Quidditch a las afueras de Londres. Detén a tu padre. _

_ Tu madre_

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

- Murciélagos de Ballycastle vs Halcones de Falmouth – dijo Harry blanco como el papel – Ginny llevó a los niños... a acampar.

Salió corriendo por la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

_- Murciélagos de Ballycastle vs Halcones de Falmouth – dijo Harry blanco como el papel – Ginny llevó a los niños... a acampar._

_Salió corriendo por la puerta. _

**Capitulo 5**

Hermione vió correr a su amigo y miró al tipo medio oriental que tenía en frente y sin dudarlo corrió tras Harry dejando a Osmund Rickson sólo en la habitación.

Divisó el pelo oscuro del joven, estaba hablando acaloradamente con el primer Ministro, esperó a la distancia para no levantar sospechas. Mientras escuchaba la conversación, la rubia Hermione comenzó a pensar como llegar rapidamente al campo de Quidditch, tuvo una idea y comenzó a urgar en su bolsito.

- Kingsley, ¡estás escuchando lo que te digo! - dijo Harry - ¡Toda mi familia está ahi, no me digas que envíe un escuadrón de aurores y me quede sentado haciendo un asqueroso papeleo! - gimió

- Harry, creeme que te entiendo, pero es el protocolo y... - se interrumpió el Ministro – Disculpe, estamos teniendo una conversación ¿Quién es Usted? - dijo Kingsley con el ceño fruncido a Hermione que había aparecido junto a Harry.

- Verá Sr. Ministro – dijo la rubia sacando discretamente su varita – nosotros...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando algo había sucedido. Lo supo por el cambio en la expresión del Ministro: de un ceño fruncido, sus facciones cambiaron a la sonrisa más dulce que se podía plasmar en la tez oscura de su rostro.

- Claro que puedes ir Potter, pon a salvo a tu familia – dijo el ministro aun con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y se marchó.

Se miraron confusos. Hermione miró hacia todos lados, hasta que lo encontró: un mago de pelo oscuro y razgos medio orientales que le giñó un ojo y se acercó.

- No hay nada que un Imperius no pueda solucionar – dijo con suficiencia.

- Que-has-hecho-pedazo-de... - dijo Harry al borde de un infarto.

- No te quejes tanto, Potter, tenemos que ir al campo de Quidditch – dijo el turco y se dirigió a la salida.

Hermione, sin dudarlo, se unió al elegante caminar del que en algún momento, fué su enemigo.

Harry por su parte, conjuró un Patronus para avisarle a Luna que: "ella estaba a cargo, que enviara un memo al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos para que cancelaran el partido de mañana y que enviara escuadrones de aurores al campo de Quidditch para evacuar a la gente". Cuando el ciervo se hubo ido, Harry corrió para alcanzar a los otros dos jovenes.

Caminaron en silencio buscando una callejuela que les sirviera para desaparecer.

- Por aquí – dijo Hermione, empujando a los dos jovenes por una calle lateral. Y poniendo su improvisado plan en marcha abrió su bolso y convocó el traslador que había fabricado minutos antes. Y una olla salió volando del bolso y aterrizó en las manos de Harry.

- ¡Qué demonios Hermione! ¿quien trae una olla consigo?

- Quieren callarse y agarrar... - No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque justo cuando los tres magos tocaron la olla fueron envueltos por un vórtice de colores que solo se detuvo cuando sus rodillas se derrumbaron en lo que parecía, un prado.

Era una noche sin luna, estaba muy oscuro.

- El campo está en esa dirección – dijo Harry y comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido sacando su capa de invisibilidad del bolsillo interno encantado de su abrigo. Hermione comenzó a sentir que el efecto de la pocion multijugos había terminado, y dijo ansiosa:

- debemos alterar nuestros razgos, no queremos ser descubiertos

- yo me encargo – dijo Harry y dibujó con la varita en la cara de Hermione hasta que ella tuvo el cabello corto, desordenado y negro, tenía ojos grises y según lo que pensó harry era la version femenina de su padrino. Lo mismo iba a hacer con Malfoy cuando éste le detuvo.

- No dejaré que pongas tu varíta en mi rostro, Potter – dijo desconfiado

- Pero Malfoy, ¡ellos creen que estás muerto! - chilló Hermione

- Y lo seguirán creyendo – dijo Malfoy, al mismo tiempo que se agachó y recogió una piedra alargada del suelo, que con un toque de su varita, transformó en un elegante antifáz. Hermione quedó impresionada.

- Vamonos – dijo Malfoy.

Caminaron lo que, según Harry, eran 200 metros, hasta que llegaron a la zona de camping. Carpas, luces, risas de niños, escobas voladoras...

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Puso su varita en horizontal en la mano izquierda, murmuró un hechizo y la varita dio vueltas sobre si misma y se detuvo apuntando en diagonal hacia la derecha de Harry.

- Quedate vigilando Hermione – dijo mientras se alejaba – prepara un traslador a La Madriguera.

- Está bien - murmuró Hermione – tendrás 30 minutos luego de que fabrique el traslador. Harry asintió con preocupación y corrió por entre las carpas.

Se internó en el ambiente festivo esquivando a la gente. Corrió pasando unas 20 carpas, y luego giró a la derecha, tal como le había indicado la varita. No reconocía su carpa. Puso su varita en horizontal nuevamente y ésta apuntó una carpa que se encontraba 5 metros a su izquierda.

Caminó y entró a la carpa quitandose la capa. La carpa era una maravilla, tenía una sala de estar bellamente decorada, una cocina completamente implementada y una mesa redonda junto a la escalera que daba a los dormitorios.

- Ginny – dijo muy bajito y al instante la joven apareció frente a él saliendo de un rincon de la cocina.

- Cariño, que haces aquí, pensé que no... - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando tenía al joven apuntandole en la garganta con la varita.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a la Camara de los Secretos? - bramó en el oído de Ginny - ¡Respondeme!

- Harry, ¡que te pasa! Que grosero, pasa a la cocina, la cena está servida – dijo amablemente retrocediendo hacia la cocina.

Harry miró a la mujer que tenía frente a él, la mujer que decía ser su esposa, no lo dudó, movió su varita y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer estaba sentada e inmobilizada. Sacó un frasquito bolsillo interno de su abrigo, veritaserum.

- ¡Cariño! Podemos jugar más tarde, cuando los niños se vayan a la cama – dijo sugerentemente la mujer.

- bebe – le dijo mientras le abría bruscamente la mandibula con una mano y vertía tres gotas en su boca. Su expresión se relajó.

- Tu nombre – gruñó Harry, mientras recorría la carpa. Él sospechaba con quien podía estar tratando pero debía confirmarlo.

- Ninelle Ira Volkova – dijo Ginny. Harry estaba en lo cierto. Volkova era la más reciente adquisición de Voldemort poco antes de morir, era sangre pura y una asesina despiadada. Su real apariencia, era descrita como "El fuego y el hielo, vengandose". Era alta y delgada, tenía una cara alargada con pomulos sobresalientes, cabello corto rojo brillante con un flequillo que enmarcaba unos ojos grises delineados en negro. Se sabía que tenía gran parte del cuerpo tatuado mágicamente, pero aparte de las inscripciones en protonórdico que se movían en sus brazos y cuello, no se conocía el resto. Se decía, sin embargo, que en los viejos tiempos, cuando Voldemort convocaba a sus mortifagos tocando la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de uno de sus seguidores, Ninelle Ira Volkova gritaba desgarradoramente quejandose de una quemazón que nacía en un hombro derecho, atravesaba su espalda y terminaba en el muslo izquierdo.

Él sabía que ella no era su Ginny, desde el momento en que la vió en la carpa, tenía un brillo malevolo en los ojos. Continuó interrogandola.

- Donde está Ginevra Potter y sus hijos – preguntó a la mujer

- Ginevra Potter e hijos, están ocultos en el bosque que está junto al campamento, bajo un arbol de hojas amarillas – contesto inmutable, como quien habla del tiempo

- ¿Están heridos?

- No tanto – rió – la mujer dió más problemas que sus retoños. Tuvimos un duelo que terminó con una fractura en su pierna, sólo ahi pude aturdirla y llevarla al bosque – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Ginny. Harry sintió asco de la mujer, y se apartó de ella volviendose a la puerta de entrada de la carpa. Necesitaba salir de ahi rapido para buscar a su familia. Envió un patronus a Luna "Tengo a Volkova en mi carpa, voy a buscar a Ginny ahora. Apurate". Sabía que Luna llegaría en cualquier minuto, con un escuadron de aurores que se llevarían a Ninelle para que se pudriera en Azkaban.

Salió de la carpa, y mientras corría se colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre sus hombros, desapareciendo.

Se internó en él e inmediatamente divisó el arbol de hojas amarillas, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y era verdad, Ginny y sus hijos eran su vida.

Y allí estaban sentados alrededor del arbol, inmobilizados por unas serpientes siseantes que cumplian la funcion de cuerdas. James y Albus miraban el suelo, mientras que Lily sollozaba junto a su madre. "_Oh Ginny" _Pensó Harry, tenía muchos cortes poco profundos en sus brazos, el rostro raspado, y una pierna sabgrante y le miraba ...¿sonriente?

- ¡Papá! - gritaron sus hijos cuando este apareció frente a ellos.

- Oh cariño, sabía que vendrías – le dijo a su marido mientras este se acercaba a ella.

- _Braquiam Emendo – _dijo Harry apuntando con su varita a la pierna de Ginny, reparandola. Mirando a sus hijos y a su amada mujer dijo – No sabes cuanto me alegro de verlos con vida, los sacaré de aquí. Y liberandolos de las serpientes que los ataban los guió de regreso al principio del bosque.

- Ginny, toma la capa, ve con los niños del otro lado del campamento, ahi estará Hermione con un traslador – Dijo harry dejando a Lily en los brazos de Ginny.

- James, Albus, cuiden a su madre si los atacan nuevamente, pueden usar sus varitas – les dijo a sus hijos, los cuales habrían sonreido pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias solo asintieron serios y asustados.

Con un beso rápido, se despidió de Ginny y sus hijos y los observó internarse en el campamento. En cuanto a él, aún tenía que averiguar si habian más mortifagos cerca. Se internó en el bosque en compañía del patronus de un conejo que le dijo: "La tenemos. Comenzaremos la evacuación."

Hermione esperaba nerviosa junto a una olla. Estaba muy ansiosa, ya habían pasado 20 minutos y ni Harry ni Ginny habían aparecido, y estaba sola. Malfoy la había abandonado luego de 10 minutos de espera, se había ido al bosque tras decir casi para si mismo "Yo no soy como él, no esta vez"

Cuando estaba dispuesta a ingresar al campamento a buscar a sus amigos, vió a Ginny y a los niños.

- ¡Ginny! - gritó Hermione y abrazó a su amiga que tenía a Lily en los brazos. A su lado aparecieron james y Albus que habían caminado bajo capa de invisibilidad.

- Oh, Hermione, cuanto me alegro de verte – dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas.

- Vamos, por aquí, un traslador sale en unos minutos. Caminaron en silencio hasta la olla. Y esperaron.

Luego de abandonar a Hermione, caminó con la varita en alto, rodeando el campamento, y se internó en el bosque, para pensar _"Su querida madre había cometido suicidio, un acto desesperado, eso __significaba que se habia metido en un lío de tal tamaño, que no podía volver junto a Lucius." "Debía hacerlo, e hizo bien." "Todo esto es culpa de Lucius"_ pensó Draco. Tenía un presentimiento, sentía calor en el estómago, sus sentidos estaban más agudos.

Estaba cazando mortifagos.

Escuchó voces más adentro en el bosque, se acercó a unos arbustos y los vió.

Eran trés, alrededor de una fogata, estaban bebiendo licor, lo supo porque se notaban borrachos. "No sería dificil matarlos" pensó Draco, sin embargo, por más ansias que tuviera de vengar el suicidio de su madre, tuvo una mejor idea.

Fué más facil de lo que pensó, aturdió a los tres mortifagos, y los llevó levitando al borde del bosque. Les quitó las mascaras y razgó sus tunicas. Vió la calavera y la serpiente en el brazo de uno de ellos y una sonrisa macabra surcó su rostro. Tomo el brazo de uno con una mano firmemente y con la otra buscó la daga sujeta a su pierna y comenzó a despellejar el brazo del mortifago dejando una herida en carne viva en el lugar donde antes estaba la marca tenebrosa. Sonrió. Cuando hubo terminado los otros dos brazos, conjuró una jaula de hilos dorados al rededor de los prisioneros y los hizo levitar justo sobre el campamento, dejandolos suspendidos ahi. Juntó los trozos de piel que les había arrancado de los brazos y se los guardó para más tarde, enviarselos a su padre. Seguido a esto, murmuró _¡Sonorus!_ Y dijo fuerte y claro:

- _Queridos aficionados al buen deporte, si miran por sobre sus cabezas, verán un trío de malditos __asesinos, antiguamente conocidos como "Mortifagos", que acampaban en las cercanías de sus familias planeando matarlos o herirlos gravemente mañana a la hora del juego. Les sugiero, que junten sus pertenencias, y vuelvan a sus hogares. Y porfavor... tomenselo con calma, si veo a alguien gritando __o__ corriendo, tendrá la misma suerte que los de están en la jaula. Buenas noches._

Y dicho esto, Malfoy se internó en el bosque escuchando nada más que un murmullo asustado y lleno de espectación de parte de la gente.

Harry caminaba por la orilla del bosque y vió lo que Malfoy le había hecho a los Mortifagos, corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

- Oye, Malfoy – dijo Harry confuso – gran trabajo. Malfoy, aún con el antifáz, sonrió con burla.

- Oye Potter, ¿no tenías una familia que salvar en vez de dar un paseo por el bosque?

- Ya estan con Hermione, vamos, se nos va el traslador – dijo Harry, y comenzó a correr en dirección a su amiga. Malfoy no se hizo de rogar y lo siguió también.

Corrieron por entre la gente porque era el camino más corto, y gracias a Malfoy y su advertencia, las familias desaparecían del prado en grupos ordenados acompañados de los aurores. Cuando por fin llegaron junto a Hermione, ésta dijo:

- Justo a tiempo, toquen la olla, nos quedan 30 segundos. Por cierto, Malfoy, buen trabajo – y sonrojada, le sonrió.

El aludido le sonrió a Hermione, una sonrisa sincera, que no pudo ser apreciada por los Potter porque en ese intante, el traslador se activó y las dos sonrisas sólo fueron manchas de colores.

Aterrizaron a metros de La Madriguera.

Malfoy realmente no quería estar ahi, se sentía incomodo estando en la misma casa con Potter y muchos, muchos Weasley, pero tampoco podía volver al departamento de Hermione sin ella, se propuso manipular levemente la situación a su favor.

- Granger – le dijo, sacandose el antifáz y apartandola de los demás que ingresaban a la casa – debo hablar contigo.

- Ahora no Malfoy, necesito un te, luego hablamos – dijo ella, aún conmocionada. Malfoy vió como entraba en la casa abrazandose los costados. No tuvo mas remedio que seguirla dentro.

En la sala de estar, estaba Harry abrazando a Ginny, Hermione sentada en un sillón con lagrimas en los ojos y la señora y el señor Weasley abrazando a sus nietos.

- Oh Ginny, estaba tan preocupada cuando vi tu nombre en el reloj – dijo la mujer hipando – gracias Harry nuevamente por devolvermela sana y salva y a mis retoños también.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que dificilmente podía articular una palabra. Ginny dijo:

- vamos a la cocina, quiero darle algo caliente a los niños y una poción para dormir sin soñar... y yo quiero un whisky de fuego.

Con un murmullo de asentimiento, todos caminaron a la cocina dejando a Hermione y a Malfoy solos.

- Granger – dijo el joven, iba a continuar su discurso cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

- lo sé, debemos volver al departamento y darle un espacio a la familia de Harry para que se recuperen del trauma – miró a Malfoy – vamos a despedirnos.

Entraron a la cocina, dando sus excusas. Los señores weasley lo miraron como quien dice "Qué hace ÉL aquí" a lo que Hermione les dijo:

- Malfoy está conmigo. Nos ayudó hoy y les dió una buena lección a los Mortifagos que estaban rondando a sus nietos.

A su pesar, el señor Weasley le dió las gracias.

Se despidieron de todos, y dejando la casa detrás, desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Aparecieron en una esquina, caminaron media cuadra y entraron al edificio. Subieron el asensor en silencio y llegaron al departamento directo a la habitación.

Hermione entró en su habitación, entró en el vestidor y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo para ponerse el pijama verde agua.

- Realmente me gustó lo que hiciste con los Mortifagos esta noche, Malfoy – le dijo con cautela – en especial el mensaje – susurró

- Bueno, Granger, seguramente te espantarás cuando te cuente que les arranqué la marca tenebrosa de los brazos y las tengo ocultas en mi abrigo – dijo el rubio de espaldas a ella, esperando ser echado de la habitación, pero lo unico que escuchó, fué el silencio. Se volteó para ver la expresión de la chica: estaba sorprendida y finalmente rió.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo acercandose – tú, ¡despellejando mortifagos! Realmente estoy desconcertada – Necesito una copa

Y desapareció hacia la cocina volviendo con dos copas de un vino oscuro. Le ofreció una a Malfoy, sonriendo.

- Por tu cacería de Mortifagos – le dijo, levantando la copa sonriendo.

- Salud – respondió Malfoy con una media sonrisa, sorprendido.

Bebieron media botella, riendo y hablando de la hazaña de Malfoy, hasta que Hermione bostezó y dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama.

Malfoy la miraba, estaba preciosa. Alargó su mano hasta su cabello y lo acarició. Era el mismo cabello castaño que se veía a leguas en Hogwarts, pero ahora lo habían domado. Se veía tan vulnerable, ahi, recostada sobre la cama, semidesnuda. Gruño. Realmente se sentía confundido cuando estaba cerca de ella, su simplicidad, la forma en la que lo defendía siempre. Se levantó se quitó el abrigo con cuidado, la tunica y la camisa, fue al mueble a coger unas mantas. tapó a Hermione con una, y con la otra se dirigió a la sala de estar para dormir en el sofá, pero cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación Hermione dijo somnolienta

- Draco, quedate conmigo

Era todo lo que necesitaba, sin dudarlo volvió donde la chica, la levantó en sus brazos y metió correctamente en la cama. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos somnolientos y una sonrisa. Se acomodó del otro lado de la cama, pero la joven lo atrajo hacia ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él. Y durmieron sin sueños, como si la mutua compañía hubiera espantado todas las pesadillas, igual que una poción.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios querubinas, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia. Si ven mi avatar, verán a Ninelle, ella es muy mala. Dejen comentarios criticas y sugerencias, un beso _

_A._


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es un capitulo largo, por la espera. Quiero agradecer los reviews de StarlightBlue 26, Luna White 29, Makaa, Guest :), Mrsfainello, y Serena Princesita Hale que dicen que la trama está buena. y también gracias a aquellos lectores fantasmas que aún continúan leyendo. dejen comentarios para ir construyendo la historia juntos. besos, A.**

**Capitulo 6**

Sentía mucha rabia. Tanta que la mano que sostenía su varita le hacía cosquillas, queriendo matar. El ataque en el campo de Quidditch había sido frustado y todas esas familias sangre sucias y traidoras de sangre habían sido evacuadas. Sobre esa situación, habían capturado a 4 de sus mejores seguidores, incluida Ira. Fué una mala noche y tenía un traidor, un perro, dentro de sus filas.

Traición. Eso era lo que sentía, incluyendo la se su hijo y la de su mujer, _su obediente mujer._

Caminó por la habitación hasta la ventana. Veía como el amanecer avanzaba, iluminandolo todo. No le preocupaba que encontraran su guarida, había planeado por tanto tiempo esto, cubierto tan bien sus huellas, que era imposible que le siguieran el rastro.

Pero aún así tenía un traidor, y traidor una vez, traidor para siempre.

Cerró las cortinas y fué al mueble y se sirvió una copa con un liquido denso, azul y humeante. Sangre de unicornio fermentada en barriles de sauco, para potenciar el intelecto... y la vida. Esa botella era de la reserva del 1145, su familia siempre fué muy precavida. Caminó con la copa hasta llegar al sillon, se dedicó a pensar. Algo se le estaba pasando por frente a su afilada nariz y él, Lucius Malfoy, no se estaba dando cuenta. Hasta que algo encajó.

Tal vez Draco no estaba muerto.

Recordó que cuando mató a Pansy, torturó a su hijo hasta dejando inconciente y sangrando en el suelo, como no se volvió a mover, lo asumió muerto. "Que gran error" dijo para si mismo. Seguramente esa pequeña serpiente escapó cuando nadie veía y se escondió como el rastrero animal que es.

Esa mañana Lucius Malfoy, ordenó que buscaran el paradero de su hijo y se lo entregaran con vida, si Draco había sido su traidor, quería ver como la vida escapaba de sus ojos él mismo.

En cuanto a los mortifagos que habían sido capturados por los aurores, ya escaparían. Tenían a Ira con ellos y eso se lo garantizaba, ella era una caja de sorpresas y los jodidos aurores se darían cuenta mas temprano que tarde.

Esa mañana, Hermione despertó temprano. Aún sin abrir los ojos, evaluó su situación. Estaba acurrucada contra el cuerpo fibroso y caliente, de Draco Malfoy. El brazo del chico la acunaba mientras que ella le había devuelto el gesto poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y no era todo, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y ambos estaban desnudos. Sonrió recordando lo que hace tan solo unas horas, había ocurrido...

"Había despertado a mitad de la noche, con una brisa en el rostro. Estaba de costado. Abrió los ojos y vió que Malfoy estaba frente a ella soplandole. Molesta, estaba por decirle que se dejara de juegos y volviera a dormir en su lado de la cama cuando súbitamente, él la besó... y ella le correspondió. Sus labios eran tan suaves y sus besos hipnotizantes. Sintió la mano de Malfoy se posaba furtivamente en su cintura para traerla hacia él, a lo que ella repondió ubicando la mano que tenía disponible en su pelo, profundizando el beso. Gruñidos. Sus lenguas, sus cuerpos, sus manos. Draco se giró para ubicarse sobre ella, depositó besos en su cuello hasta que se le arqueó la espalda de placer. se separó un segundo para habilmente quitarle el pijama por la cabeza. Hermione le miró a los ojos, llenos de deseo, quió sus manos por sobre el pecho del chico, pasaando por sus abdominales y deteniendose en el pantalón. Se lo quitó de inmediato. Siguieron besandose mientras sus cuerpos se unían y sólo se detuvieron cuando ambos llenaron el silencio con el sonido del placer. Y durmieron"

La situación era extraña, hacía pocos días Malfoy había tocado su puerta ni más ni menos que pidiendo ayuda y hoy estaban compartiendo la cama "más que la cama". Sin embargo, la cercanía del chico no le provocaba incomodidad, de hecho, le gustaba.

Draco Malfoy le gustaba. En algún momento, desde que él había irrumpido en su departamento malherido, algo en su "muy-poco-cordial-relación-de-estudantes-de-Hogwar ts" de antaño, había cambiado. Al parecer habían madurado, dejando las peleas, distinciones de sangre y rencores en segundo plano. Los inicios de una guerra los había juntado, en el mismo bando. Sonrió melancólica, se había acordado de Ron, de cuanto lo había querido. Ella sabía, que si Ron hubiese sobrevivido, ahora estarían juntos viviendo una vida perfecta, con dos hijos maravillosos... En aquel entonces, no escuchó a su corazon, nunca pudo decirle a Ron cuanto le amaba, y cuando lo hizo, Ron se encontraba dos metros bajo la tierra.

Y esa, era la lección de su vida y de la unica cosa que prometió no arrepentirse nunca más y ésta no sería la ocación. Si su corazon le decía que mirara a Malfoy con otros ojos, lo haría y punto. Se arriesgaría a salir herida, avergonzada e incluso desdichada, pero "podría ser esta la oportunidad del destino"

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama. Tomó una ducha, se vistió para un sábado en casa y fué a preparar desayuno pensando que desde ese día, su vida sería más colorida.

Draco despertó y estaba solo, por suerte, pensó él. Cerró lo ojos, pensando. No sabía muy bien como Hermione Granger había entrado en su vida y sacudiendo sus cimientos. La había observado esos días y ella era maravillosa; una excelente compañía, inteligente, atractiva, dueña de una seducción natural, exitosa... y auque la noche anterior había sido tan apasionada que la recordaría por el resto de su vida, no pudo evitar sentirse poca cosa e incluso tonto. Tonto por no fijarse en ella antes, por tener que "descubrirla" cuando su propia vida era tal desastre, que no podía ofrecerle otra cosa que sangre, magia negra, y guerra. No la merecía, no ahora. Sin embargo, pensó, en otros tiempos – en tiempos en los que Lucius Malfoy gobernaba su vida – una hipotetico acercamiento a Hermione hubiese sido inconcebible... no ahora, se repitió, no mientras mi padre esté vivo. Pero él no lo mataría ¿o si? No podía sentirse responsable sólo por que fuese su padre... es problema del Ministerio ¡Que lo haga Potter, ya lo hizo una vez!

Con los ojos ya abiertos y sentado en la cama, tomó una bocanada de aire, unos pantalones, una camisa y caminó rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras bebía jugo de naranja y escuchaba el noticiero muggle sumida en sus pensamientos, llegó su ejemplar gratuito de _El Profeta,_que escribía como titular de ese día **"Mago enmascarado frustra atentado en campo de Quidditch, ****pagina 4" **buscó la pagina.

**Mago enmascarado frustra atentado mortifago.**

Ocurrió anoche en el campamento donde los fanáticos esperaban el encuentro deportivo de hoy.

La noche de ayer, en el campamento aledaño al campo de Quidditch a las afueras de Londres, las familias disfrutaban de la previa a un encuentro deportivo cuando su apacible estadía fué interrumpida por una jaula flotante que en su interior contenía a tres personas inconcientes vestidas de negro, según relatan los testigos, inmediatamente despues de aparecer la jaula, se escuchó una voz que decía (reconstrucción exacta):

"_Queridos aficionados al buen deporte, si miran por sobre sus cabezas, verán un trío de malditos __asesinos, antiguamente conocidos como "Mortifagos", que acampaban en las cercanías de sus familias planeando matarlos o herirlos gravemente mañana a la hora del juego. Les sugiero, que junten sus pertenencias, y vuelvan a sus hogares. Y porfavor... tomenselo con calma, si veo a alguien gritando __o__ corriendo, tendrá la __ misma suerte que los de están en la jaula. Buenas noches._"

Lo sorprendente, es que las personas del campamento comenzaron a autoevacuarse de forma tranquila y pacifica. Casi en sincronía, llegó un escadrón de Aurores que facilitó el desalojo de las familias del campamento.

En cuanto al misterioso mago, testigos dicen haber visto a un mago enmascarado adentrarse en el bosque poco despues de emitido el mensaje.

Horas después, el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores, Harry Potter, dió una conferencia en la cual destacó que el operativo fué exitoso, que se apresaron a cuatro magos oscuros, todos identificados pero cuyas identidades y estados de salud se recervaría y que el Ministerio los pondría a dispocision de un tribunal el próximo lunes para dilucidar su destino y en lo posible, ser enviados a Azkaban.

Terminó de leer justo cuando escuchó los pasos de Draco que se acercaban a la cocina. Inmediatamente dejó el periodico de lado y se levantó de su asiento, con la intención de hablarle acerca de lo de anoche. Y ahi estaba él, con el cabello rubio desordenado y con la ropa de ayer, mirandola. Ella sonreía pero algo en los ojos de Draco le dijo que no lo hiciera. Él habló primero.

- Grang... eh, Hermione... ven – dijo Draco agarrando su mano y tirando de ella más cerca de él. Tomando su mano, continuó – Yo... no se como decirte esto. Estoy realmente agradecido de la manera en que me has acogido en tu casa, dejando olimpicamente de lado el horrendo trato que tuve contigo durante todo el colegio. Estos últimos días, he vivido muchas cosas, pasando por el suicidio de mi madre, la demencia de mi padre y el estrés de una nueva batalla, sin embargo, tambien me di cuenta que eres una persona llena de cualidades maravillosas... - Hermione, que tenía una sonrisa modesta, se acercó a él sonriendo – ...Y por como te portaste conmigo, quiero que sepas que desde hoy tienes mi lealtad y la mas sincera de mis gratitudes – concluyó.

- Draco... - dijo ella – no hay nada que agradecer, yo nunca...

- sin embargo... - siguió Draco, para sorpresa de Hermione – y auque lo de anoche fué fantástico y lo recordaré por siempre, debo rime, no puedo seguir poniendo en riesto tu vida, por intentar ocultar la mia de mi padre, así que he decidido irme del país. Y sin más, soltó su mano y dió media vuelta en busca de su abrigo. Mientras tanto, Hermione le miraba llena de dudas y consternacion por el giro de 180 grados en la situación. _Debía_ intervenir.

- No puedes irte, tu padre sigue por ahí pensando en una tercera guerra, ¡hay que detenerlo! - le riñó indignada desde la cama.

- Claro que puedo irme – dijo Draco mirandole como si se tratara de una tonta niña pequeña – soy una serpiente y voy a arrancar del fuego. Se abotonaba el abrigo.

- Eres un cobarde – Le gritó

- No, tengo instinto de auto-preservación

- Pero... - intentó Hermione con los ojos llorosos de frustración – ¡es TU padre!

- si... - replicó mordazmente – pero Potter podrá detenerlo, así como lo hizo con el Señor Oscuro. "MI padre no es MI problema"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mi miró a Draco, no podía dejar que se escapara así como así de su vida, se lo había prometido a su corazón. Y se lanzó al vacío.

- Draco, me gustas – y avanzó con vehemencia – es decir, estos días contigo, me he sentido más viva, como en mucho tiempo... no puedes irte ahora... - dijo con voz apagada.

Draco la miraba con sorpresa y Hermione le sonrió con timidez, acercandose más. Reinó el silencio.

- ven conmigo, Hermione – le dijo Draco tendiendole una mano y con una sonrisa torcida – vamonos.

- Draco yo... mi trabajo... el Ministerio... - dijo a modo de disculpa. Vió como el rostro de Draco Malfoy, ese rostro que le miraba mordáz en los años de estudio, hoy le devolvía la mirada con... decepción. Lo vió alejarse y salir por una puerta borrosa, por las lagrimas.

Draco bajó las escaleras, sentía una opresion en el pecho, salió del edificio y se apareció en Charing Cross Road para luego entrar en El Caldero Chorreante. Ahí de diriguió a la entrada del callejón Diagon. Caminó y se diriguió a Gringotts. Ya en su bóbeda, llenó un saco pequeño con oro y dejó allí, bajo un sortilegio, los tres pedazos de piel con la marca tenebrosa que le había arrancado a los mortifagos la noche anterior. Olían como el demonio.

Habiendo sacado ya una gran cantidad de oro, se fué de compras. En Madame Malkin compró 3 tunicas negras, con detalles verdes, grises y negro mate en las mangas y cuello, compró una capa de viaje, guantes de piel de dragón, un elegante bolso de cuero, con correa incluida, con el interior expandido, indetectable, una ganga. También compró ropa interior, calcetines inholoros y zapatos magicos reversibles para invierno y verano. Salió de la tienda con todas sus compras en el bolso cruzado de un hombro y caminó unos metros para entrar en Articulos de Calidad para el Quidditch, para comprar una escoba nueva.

En la vitrina, estaba la nueva _Llamarada_, ligera, compacta, con filtro de impermeabilidad e indetectabilidad incluidas. La compró.

Tambien compró un diario encuadernado en piel de topo, una pluma, dos dagas con tobillera, y un kit de pociones de emergencia.

Y le sobró oro.

No tenía claro donde iba a ir. Tal vez Estados Unidos, o Nueva Zelanda. Pero tuvo una corazonada y decidió quedarse cerca (No, no es por hermione, se decía.) subió a la escoba y viajó, hasta Dublín, Irlanda. Justo a tiempo para tomar el té, se dijo.

En el Ministerio de la Magia, los animos estaban agitados, por decir lo menos. La noche anterior el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica había desplegado un operativo de evacuacion sobre el Campamento junto al Campo de Quidditch de las afueras de Londres, sin embargo, no llegaron a tiempo para evacuar a las familias, porque un desconocido ya les había advertido. A pesar de eso, los aurores lograron bajar de la jaula a los tres mortifagos que estaban atados y con los brazos despellejados con una grave perdida de sangre, habían sido identificados como Yates, Higgs y Mavery. Estaban en custodia junto con la mejor captura del año, el nuevo orgullo del Departamento: la metamorfomaga rusa Ninelle Ira Volkova, mano derecha de Voldemort en susúltimos días. Ira, como le conocían sus colegas mortifagos, tenía orden de captura internacional por los cargos de: robo, desorden público, secuestro, magnicidio tortura y homicidio con arma blanca – tanto a muggles como a magos – le gustaban las dagas más que la varita, para matar.

Había sido una mañana tranquila para harry, despues de todo. Era sabado y estaba en el Ministerio, pero no era del todo tedioso. Se presentó a media mañana, dadas las circunstancias y redactó un informe de lo ocurrido en el campamento, se lo presentó al Ministro. Luego de eso, fué a su despacho a ordenar unos papeles antes de irse cuando tocaron su puerta.

- pase...

- Harry – dijo Luna con los ojos inexpresivamente gigantes – ha ocurrido algo espantoso.

Corrieron a la sala donde mantenían a sus capturas, era una sala amplia, había un escritorio, donde estaba el guardia, en medio de la habitacion estaba la jaula de metal, sin puertas ya que solo podía ser abierta por el guardia.

Cuando Harry y Luna entraron en la habitacion, encontraron al guardia, Flint, recostado sobre su silla, desnudo y degollado. La puerta de la jaula había sido abierta, pero habian cuerpos en su interior. Entró y lo que encontró fué un gran charco de sangre. Tres hombres, estaban tendidos en el suelo en la mitad de la selda, con expresiones de horror en sus rostros, mientras que la sangre les brotaba por las heridas en el cuello.

- Harry, avisé cuanto antes a la red flú para que cerrara las chimeneas, pero no se si habré llegado a tiempo, yo quería interrogarlos pero... - lo miró son saber que decir – fué muy tarde.

- entiendo – dijo Harry secamente – vamos Luna, hay que emitir una orden de busqueda y arresto, a mi despacho – dijo mientras la guiaba escaleras arriba – despues de ti

La rubia subió las escaleras, y se diriguieron a la oficina de Harry. Luna esperó a que Harry abriera la puerta de su despacho y lo dejó entrar primero.

Harry abrió la puerta y allí estaba, vestida con una tunica celeste, el pelo suelto y rubio, y le miraba con unos ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

- ¿Luna?


End file.
